Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Sim, também sou uma traidora. Mas tudo que eu faço, faço por amor, faço por você. E esse pode ser meu maior erro.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus amigos.

Revisada a segunda parte da trilogia de songfics. Lembrando que a primeira parte é Sufocado e a terceira será Far Away.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

_**Everything I Do (I Do It For You)**_

Uma médica era vista saindo do hospital. Mais sinceramente, era expulsa de lá. Seu turno de trabalho já havia terminado a mais de 12 horas e ela continuava trabalhando. Seus colegas de serviço e amigos, preocupados com sua saúde, conseguiram tirá-la do local de trabalho. Sua mestra estava muito ocupada resolvendo problemas da vila. Não havia missões. Seus amigos tinham suas próprias famílias. Sendo assim, a única coisa que restava para a jovem médica de olhos verdes fazer era ir para casa. Ela odiava ficar sozinha em seu mais novo lar. Fazia pouco mais de 2 meses que se mudou, e nem tinha mais o que arrumar. Ou seja, nada para distrair-lhe. Nada que não a deixasse pensar no passado. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil sorrir. Sempre era invadida por lembranças que a entristeciam. Se não era de seus pais que faleceram a 18 meses, era de seu amado. Alguém que não merece o seu amor, que a desprezou, humilhou e abandonou. Mas, mesmo assim, o único que conseguia amar. Às vezes se perguntava como, sendo tão inteligente como era, podia continuar a pensar nele.

Ao chegar em casa, tomou um banho, não jantou, e se sentou na cama. Antes que pudesse dormir, viu a foto de seu amado time 7. Ela estava muito diferente do que era na foto. Já não possuía aquele corpo de menina. Era uma mulher. Vários homens já haviam reparado, mas nenhum deles conseguiu roubar o coração dela, até porque este se encontrava com um vingador em busca de poder. As lembranças começaram a invadi-la. Não conseguiu evitar.

- Tudo o que eu queria era ajudá-lo. Por que você não deixou? Não pude nem tentar.

**Look into my eyes...**

_Olhe para os meus olhos..._

**You will see what you mean to me**

_Você verá o que significa para mim_

- Pensei que pudesse ser o suficiente para você. Já que sei que nunca representaria o que você significa para mim. Por que não me deixou tentar?

**Search your heart, search your soul**

_Procure no seu coração, procure na sua alma_

**And, when you find me there, you'll search no more**

_E, quando lá me encontrar, não vai procurar mais._

- Eu estava disposta a tudo. Eu só queria fazê-lo feliz. Mas você não nos deu uma chance. Você não quis nem tentar. Por que você me abandonou? Por que não me deixou ir junto?

**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for...**

_Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar..._

**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for...**

_Não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer por isso..._

**You know it's true: everything I do, I do it for you...**

_Você sabe que é verdade: tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você..._

- Eu diria sim a qualquer coisa. Bastava me pedir. Você era minha vida. Meu passado, presente e futuro. Eu não era nada sem você. Mas hoje as coisas mudaram...

**Look into your heart...**

_Olhe para o seu coração..._

**You will find**

_Você vai encontrar,_

**There's nothing there to hide!**

_Não existe nada lá para esconder!_

**Take me as I am, take my life**

_Me aceita como sou, fica com a minha vida_

**I would give it all, I would sacrifice...**

_Eu te entregaria totalmente, eu a sacrificaria..._

- Minha vida hoje, ainda é sua. Ainda sigo meus dias por você. Ainda existo por você. Ainda sorrio por você. Mas algo está diferente. Eu não sou mais a mesma. Será que agora você me notaria?

**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar_

**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**

_Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais_

**You know it's true: everything I do, I do it for you...**

_Você sabe que é verdade: tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você..._

- Ainda te amo. Me odeio por isso. Por não poder esquecê-lo. E por cumprir minhas promessas. Jurei que faria de tudo para trazê-lo de volta. Faria tudo para libertá-lo. E por causa disso, hoje estou condenada. Minto todos os dias, por você.

**There's no love like your love**

_Não existe amor, como o seu amor_

**And no other could give more love**

_E nenhuma outra, poderia oferecer mais amor_

**There's nowhere, unless you're there**

_Não existe lugar, a não ser que lá esteja_

**All the time, all the way!**

_Todo o tempo, até o fim!_

- A cada dia que passa, eu te odeio mais. Para em seguida começar a rir. Como posso sentir algo diferente do amor por você? Mas a verdade é que sinto. Te amo e te odeio. Na mesma proporção. Você arruinou minha vida. Mas isso não importa. Afinal, eu mesma a te entreguei, para fazer o que quiser com ela.

**Look into your heart, baby...**

_Olhe para o seu coração, baby..._

- A verdade é que a única pessoa que devo odiar é a mim mesma. Me odiar por te amar, pois isso só me levará ao sofrimento e a morte.

Um pássaro preto pousa na janela. Esse era o sinal.

- Ele me espera. Devo ir treinar agora. Adeus meu querido. Mais tarde eu volto. E eu juro, logo vou te salvar.

Calmamente ela guardou a foto de sua amada infância.

**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for...**

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar..._

**I can't help it! There's nothing I want more...**

_Eu não consigo evitar! Não há nada que eu deseje mais..._

**Yeah, I would fight for you! ****I'd lie for you!**

_Sim, eu lutaria por você, eu mentiria por você!_

**Walk the wild for you! Yeah, I'd die for you...**

_Caminharia em fogo por você! Sim, eu morreria por você..._

Era possível ver um vulto se movimentando rapidamente na noite, mas não se poderia dizer de quem. Os movimentos eram quase imperceptíveis e extremamente calculados. Na clareira, onde parou, pode-se distinguir outra silhueta. Esta mais alta que a primeira.

- Esta atrasada.

- Mas estou aqui.

- As coisas seriam bem mais fáceis se largasse tudo isso.

- Nunca! Você sabe que nunca abandonarei minha vila. A protegerei com a minha vida.

- Pensei que ele fosse mais importante.

- Não brinque comigo!

- Pois bem. Vamos ao seu treino.

- O que você vai querer dessa vez, Itachi?

- Depois conversaremos sobre isso, Sakura.

- _"Sim, também sou uma traidora. Mas tudo que eu faço, faço por amor, faço por você. E esse pode ser meu maior erro. Mas não vou desistir. Não de você Sasuke Uchiha."_ – pensava a garota enquanto fugia de inúmeros ataques. Seu objetivo já determinado. O caminho já escolhido. Agora, faltava aprender a viver com o que estava se tornando. De qualquer jeito, já era tarde demais para voltar. E mesmo que pudesse, não o faria. Estava apaixonada, e nada mudaria o fato de que morreria para salvá-lo.

**You know it's true:**

_Você sabe que é verdade:_

**Everything I do,**

_Tudo que eu faço,_

**I do it for you...**

_Eu faço por você..._


End file.
